


Presence of Absence

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [10]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: But you can also read it in either way, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, kinda fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Because when enough things are absent, the absence can take on a presence of its own.





	Presence of Absence

Ethan has always been good at entertaining himself. Between him and Grayson, he was always the one that deals better with being alone. In fact, sometimes Ethan relished it. No one to nag at him, no one to bother him, and Ethan can be free to laze around if he wants. If he gets bored, video games have always been his go-to choice of entertainment. Unlike Grayson who likes to keep himself moving and busy, Ethan is perfectly content staying in his room and play games all day.

Like today, Ethan plans to waste his day with his game, while letting Grayson do whatever it is Grayson does all day, either it was chores or working out or whatever errands Ethan usually doesn't ask until he wanted something, like food. 

Ah, that reminds him.

Ethan pulls out his phone and tapped on Grayson's speed dial, pausing his game as he waited for Grayson to pick up.

 _"What's up, E?"_ Grayson greeted. Ethan can hear the faint sound of traffic in the background.

"Pick up food for me, please," Ethan requested. "I'm hungry."

_"Okay. What do you want?"_

Ethan pondered for a bit. "Burrito's fine."

_"That's all?"_

"Yeah. That's it."

_"Alright. The_ _traffic's_ _kinda bad right now though, so I'll be a while."_

"Okay," Ethan replied easily, figuring he can probably just get some snacks from the pantry in the meantime. "Peace."

_"Peace."_

After the phone call ends, Ethan has every intention to continue on his game. But, since the game was paused anyway, he figured he might as well go to the kitchen and grab some snacks. He really is hungry.

The kitchen wasn't far, but somehow it felt like it. He was aware of the silence of an empty house. As he walked, his bare footsteps across the floor sounded louder than usual. He  _noticed._

The sound of the drawer he opened, the rustling sound as he rummaged for snacks, somehow it sounded louder than it usually does. He was aware of the general silence, of the empty house with only himself existing in said space.

Also, his favorite snack seems to run out, since he couldn't find it.

"This sucks," Ethan said to himself, just to hear someone's voice even if it is his own. Instead, it just made him aware he was on his own in the house.

_...I'm bored already._

He closed the drawer without taking anything, not feeling like settling for anything besides his favorite. He headed back into his room instead. He put on his headphones and started the game again. But, somehow, he couldn't immerse himself back into the game. When he lost, he didn't feel like restarting it. He took his phone, wondering if Grayson already bought the food and on his way home. He knew it was probably too soon. Grayson said he'd be a while.

When he called, Grayson didn't pick up, so he assumed he was still driving and couldn't get to his phone. He thought about leaving a message, but then he decided to just call again later. Typing felt like a hassle right now.

_I'm so bored_

He got his headphones off and laid on his back, wondering what he should do. He checked his social media, liking stuff and just see what everyone else was doing. Eventually, when he got bored of that too, he tried calling Grayson again.

Grayson didn't answer again.

_What's taking him so long?_

_He's not in an accident or anything, is he?_

_He's just driving, don't overthink it. He's all about safe driving._

_Is he? What if he got hit by a truck?_

_Nah, no way. He's a careful driver. He doesn't even speed._

_What if he gets caught up in a freak accident anyway?_

"Not fucking  _helping,"_  Ethan muttered to himself. He knew it was unlikely, but at the same time, since his brain was thinking of it, the thought wouldn't leave.

_Grayson is only gone for a fucking errand._

_No one knows when an accident happens. You didn't know. You thought you just went for a casual ride too._

Ethan called up Grayson again, swearing under his breath  _if he's not fucking answering again I'm gonna_ —

 _"Yo. I got your food already. If you're ordering something else, too late. I'm not making another detour,"_ Grayson answered, sounding annoyed.

_Oh good. He's still alive._

Feeling embarrassed, Ethan tried to sound put off, as if he really was calling because he wanted to change his order instead of his stupid brain making up crazy scenarios that left him needy and clingy.

 _"Fine._ Are you on the way home, then?"

" _Yeah. Gotta go, E. I'm driving."_

"Oh. Yeah, okay," he's bored, that's  _all_. That's the only reason why he was feeling slightly dejected for the phone call to be over. He's fucking  _bored_ and he's become too used to Grayson's loud  _noise_ and he's so  _bored_.

It's all Grayson's fault for always being so loud that now silence bothers him so much.

"Drive safe," he said again without thinking. Which left him with a  _what-the-fuck-did-I-just-say_ feeling.

_"...Uh, yeah. Okay. Thanks, E. Peace."_

"Peace."

When the call ended, besides feeling bereft again, he was also left with a lingering feeling of embarrassment. Though, the embarrassment quickly fades as he became aware again of the silence in the house.

"I'm bored," he said to the empty room.

Grayson should be home soon.

* * *

 

When he saw Grayson's car entering the driveway through the security camera streaming into his phone before he even heard the sound of Grayson's car rolling into the driveway, it was actually ridiculous how fast he jumped from his bed and went for the front door. He could still hear Grayson's car rumbling before it was turned off.

Grayson understandably frowned in confusion when he saw Ethan approaching his car just as he was about to get out.

"Hey, E," he greeted anyway, a bag of takeaway burrito in hand, "Here's your food."

Ethan took the offered bag and decided to give into his weirder impulse and went to hug his brother, while they both were still standing on the driveway and Grayson still barely closed his car door. Grayson's hand, as always, automatically went to hug back, though Ethan could feel the confusion rolling off Grayson.

"Thanks, man," Ethan said glibly and patted Grayson's back twice before letting go, content now that he got his food and Grayson is home. He can go back doing whatever.

"Uh, okay..." Grayson trailed off, eyes squinting suspiciously as he slowly pushed his car door to close. "Did you do something while I was gone?"

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Not really. I was bored to death, actually. Nothing to do."

Grayson still has that suspicious look, even as he walked towards the back of his car and opened up the storage compartment, pulling out groceries.

"You didn't burn down the kitchen or anything, did you?"

_Why did I want him home, again?_

"You're the kitchen guy, Bro. I'm good with microwave and toasters. The stove is all yours. Here, I'll bring that one in," Ethan took one of the bags Grayson was struggling to get into his hand. Seriously, why did Grayson always buy so much stuff whenever he went for grocery shopping?

_Oh, he bought my_ _favorite_ _snacks! Nice!_

"You're helping me with groceries now? Who are you and what did you do the real Ethan Dolan?"

Ethan turned to his smart-ass brother, unimpressed. See? This is why Grayson doesn't deserve nice-guy, helpful Ethan.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Grayson shrugged, closing the back compartment with his elbow. "But, as grateful as I am with your help, I'm also wondering if I'll find you broke my record player or something like there's a prank waiting for me. Wait, did you?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Your player is untouched, and I wish I thought about pranking you. I was freaking bored."

They both set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Ethan then set to put all his snacks in the assigned cupboard as Grayson set whatever else he bought. He kept one snack in his hand and his burrito, planning to eat them as he plays his game again later.

He took the burrito out and set to eat it while standing, just watching Grayson puttering around the kitchen instead.

"You can help, you know. Instead of just watching there, Lazy-ass," Grayson said without expectation, though there is that note of annoyance. Ethan shrugged. Grayson already got everything out of the bags anyway and already putting everything that needed to be refrigerated into the fridge. He didn't see any need for him to help.

When Grayson finished putting everything to their place, he seemed surprised to see Ethan still waiting, almost finished burrito in his hand and his snack in the other.

"...Do you need me for something?" Grayson asked, half confused and half suspicious. Ethan  _planne_ d to go back to his game. But, suddenly he didn't feel like it again.

"Nope," he said, munching on the last of his burrito. Grayson took another second to squint his eyes suspiciously at him before he shook his head and his shoulders relaxed, as if he was resigned.

Ethan followed Grayson to the sitting room, settling himself to sit beside Grayson. His twin seemed to decide to ignore him. Once he had his phone in front of his face, Ethan knew he won't have Grayson's attention for a while. He opened his snack, also deciding to check his social media again. He immersed himself in his phone before he suddenly realized the silence.

Grayson was a totally silent presence by his side, besides the occasional sound of his phone as he tapped and typed. The house was generally as noiseless as it was before. But, there was no uneasy feeling to it. Not like earlier.

In fact, the silence was comfortable. He felt he could just kick back and do whatever in his phone. Or put it down and just close his eyes. Whatever he felt like doing.

 _Huh,_  he thought, _I'm not bored anymore._

- _END_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda random. Tell me what you think anyway? (◕ᴥ◕)


End file.
